


Blue ties

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Reggie Mantle, M/M, Ravenclaw Jughead Jones, the other ver will be up soon, there’s two versions of this story that I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “So I was thinking matching ties, blue would probably be better I guess but—” Reggie started talking about the options but Jug stopped him.“Woah, woah, woah, matching ties? For what?” Jughead asked completely and utterly confused.“The Yule ball duh” Reggie said rolling his Eyes.





	Blue ties

**Author's Note:**

> I made two versions of this story that I liked so I’m gonna go ahead and post that versions too later!

A boy sat hunched over with ink on his face and crazed hair. His focus Was intently on the book in front of him and nothing else.

He was so focused that he didn’t even realize the boy clad in yellows and reds walk up to him.

He’s snapped back to reality when the boy pokes his cheeks with his wand.

“Get that out of my face mantle”

“I called your name like three times and you didn’t answer”

“What do you want?”

“What? I can’t come visit my boyfriend?” Reggie asked innocently.

“three months ago you hated my guts” Jughead points out.

“Three months ago I was a chicken shit and didn’t know how to deal with my feelings” Reggie also points out. He leans forward, “you have ink on your face Jones. What are you even doing?” Reggie Asked laughing a little when Jughead rubs the wrong cheek.

“Other one smarty”

“Did you just call me smart Mantle”

“Yeah and I don’t know why because you have pretty much the worst grades in all of hogwarts”

“Grades means nothing to me, but hey did you know that dragons—”

“Rowena Ravenclaw lied, Ravenclaws are smart. But in a entirely different way.” Reggie said.

“Rowena never lied. She just didn’t specify what way we are smart as” Jughead said matter-of-factly

“Mmhm” Reggie raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Shut up” Jughead glared but there wasn’t any heat behind it.

“So I was thinking matching ties, blue would probably be better I guess but—” Reggie started talking about the options but Jug stopped him.

“Woah, woah, woah, matching ties? For what?” Jughead asked completely and utterly confused.

“The Yule ball duh” Reggie said rolling his eyes. “You are going with me right?” He asked a little more cautiously. although he wouldn’t show it. He’s was a little scared that he wouldn’t go with him.

But those fears go away when Jughead smiles and nods.

“Yeah, I’m going with you stupid. And of course blue ties”

“Now I’m regretting saying blue ties”

 


End file.
